


it was always you

by sasukestorm (CeruleanShockwave)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Children, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gen, inosaku, sakuino - Freeform, smol children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: Sakura tells Ino about her crush on Sasuke. It doesn't go quite as she expected.





	it was always you

“I - Ino-chan, I like Sasuke-kun!” Sakura stammered out to her best friend, twiddling her thumbs and looking at her shoes. She couldn’t bear to look at Ino’s face - the anger she’d surely see in those beautiful blue eyes would be too much to bear. But this had to be done… and she was going to go through with it.

She soldiered on with her little speech, ignoring the lack of response from Ino.

“And, and I know you like him too…” At this, she looked up into Ino’s eyes, pained green irises meeting unreadable blue ones. “So… I guess we are rivals in love now.”

Ino stared at Sakura for five full seconds. Sakura began to feel nervous, sweat pooling on the surfaces of her palms and trickling down the back of her neck. So much for her brave declaration of rivalry with Ino - she’d never be able to take the other in a full-on fight, and she knew it.

Then Ino began to laugh, and it was Sakura’s turn to give her a bemused stare. The Yamanaka held her stomach and guffawed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed till she could breathe no more.

“Me… like… Sasuke?” wheezed Ino through snorts. “I’ve never heard a more ridiculous thing in my life!”

Then her blue eyes turned serious, and a wicked smirk pulled up the corners of her mouth.

“No, Sakura. I definitely don’t like Sasuke. Do you know who I like?”

Sakura, the tension in her chest easing a little, asked eagerly, “Who?”

Ino leaned forward, still smirking, and lifted Sakura’s chin with a finger.

“You.”

Sakura choked. “I - _what_?!”

Ino nodded, smiling.

“Yes. I love you and I want you to be mine. And I don’t care if you like Sasuke - I’m never gonna give up on you, Sakura. No, I’m gonna do everything I can to make you fall for me. We aren’t rivals in love - it’s me and Sasuke who are rivals. Rivals for you.”

Sakura could only gape at her blonde friend - was Ino even a friend anymore? - in stunned silence.

Ino tossed her head in that cocky Ino way of hers. “Glad you told me. Now I know who to eliminate.”

She turned and began to sashay away, pausing after a few steps and turning back to face Sakura.

“And, Sakura?”

“Y - yes?” asked Sakura shakily.

Ino smiled. “If there’s one thing you should know about the Yamanakas, it’s that we never give up, that we always achieve our goals. And right now… my goal is you.”

Then she was gone, and Sakura was staring in shock at the spot Ino had been in barely seconds ago.

_Ino-chan likes me?!_

It took her nearly an hour to process the information and calm down a little. When she realised the time, she yelped and set off for home, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. 

_Okay. Ino-chan likes me._ _Well… today was certainly an eventful day,_ she thought wryly to herself as she ran, eager to tell her mother what had happened. Mebuki had always loved Ino, and constantly hinted at Sakura dating Ino in the future.

Sakura imagined herself with Ino instead of Sasuke in all her fantasies as her sandals slapped against the pavement, and a little blush tinted her cheeks.

_Maybe… it would be nice to marry Ino-chan…_


End file.
